


The Psychic Boys (Main Series)

by Pinkferret



Series: The Psychic Boys [3]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other Mother characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkferret/pseuds/Pinkferret
Summary: You would think that living with a bunch of boys that live similar lives as you would essentially just be clones, copies right? Sure, until you jump through their timelines on a crazed journey just to save your own and then realize how different you all really are. But that only happens in the movies!





	The Psychic Boys (Main Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm really excited for this to take off! Remember, for a story more focused on ships, go see the other works in this series. (Those are NOT related to the main series).

Cold, roaring wind passed through a gathering of trees in the dark. Though it wasn't night, it was getting quite close to that time. Besides the roaring wind, no other sounds could really be heard. All was silent except for the sound of small, careful footsteps. The sounds of shaky breath and quiet, yet encouraging words to keep going. In the middle of that darkened forest, five boys walked close together with no one else but them.

The first boy had deep, black hair that was covered by his favorite blue billed, red hat. The raven-hair boy also wore a blue and yellow striped shirt with blue shorts and red tennis shoes to go with. He walked the path, violet eyes glued to the never-ending trees ahead. Cautiously, he moved in front of the others while gripping his his trusty baseball bat tightly. In the other, he was holding the hand of a second, quite nervous boy who he could feel was shaking.

The boy had golden, blond hair that had been combed up into a cowlick kind of style. He wore the same kind of attire as the capped boy beside him, only red replaced the blue stripes on his shirt and yellow covered the tips of his shoes. He looked at the boy on his left with his terrified, teal eyes.

"N-Ness..." was all really the blond boy could mutter with his soft voice. The capped boy, Ness, didn't need any other words to understand what was trying to be said.

"Lucas," He began, keeping his high pitched, accented voice in a low whisper. "I promise you we will be okay. If you need help, you've got the rest of us." The other boy's eyes lit up slightly with the reassurance. Lucas nodded in response as a small chuckle could be heard from behind them.

"As in when Ness saves your life again like he always does." a boy with similar hair to Lucas, only fiery orange, said with a slight smirk. Clothes where the same as the other boys so far. Cyan to go with yellow stripes on his short sleeved shirt, burnt orange shorts and blue shoes with cyan tips is what he wore. This boy with the green eyes was Claus.

"Be quiet Claus." Lucas grumbled and glared at his twin brother. Claus playfully stuck out his tongue in return in which Lucas pouted at.

"Don't act like it's not true." yet another fourth boy snickered beside Claus. As if the similarity of clothing wasn't odd enough, this boy almost looked as if he was Ness's _identical_ twin or even clone. The only differences was the way his red baseball cap laid on his head, his shoes being blue and socks being red, and a red bandanna around his neck having a sacred badge pinned to it. His black hair was messier, laying in random strands about his face and was difficult sometimes to tell apart from his black eyes.

"See! Ninten agrees with me!" Claus exclaimed while high fiveing the fourth boy.

"For the first time in forever." Ness whispered to Lucas, yet did it loud enough for Ninten to hear. They both giggled as Ninten crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah keep laughing. Meanwhile the rest of us will have manly voices while you'll still sound like a Japanese girl at 20 years old." Countered Ninten and earned "oohs" coming from Claus and even Lucas.

"Hey!" Cried Ness, voice ironically cracking. This didn't really help his case and left Ninten bursting out in laughter.

Among them all, a fifth and final boy walked at the end of the cluster kind of in his own world. He hadn't paid any attention to the roasting contest in front of him. His blue eyes sparkled while in his daydream and absentmindedly he twirled his brown, curly hair with one finger. He wore jeans instead of shorts to go with his green and yellow short sleeve along with a rustic looking pair of red chucks.

As the daydreamer of a boy looked up at the trees, something shook him. It was a low, rumbling sound that seemed to shake him from inside. A slight gasp was enough to catch everyone's attention. Ness looked back at the boy with surprise as the others immediately silenced.

"Travis?" questioned Ness and only grew more concerned as the brown-haired boy turned to him with a frightened expression. His normally rosy cheeks looked robbed of color he was so scared. 

"Did... anyone else hear that?" Spoke Travis. The others gave each other looks with different levels of worry.

"Yeah. Kinda." Responded Claus.

"I think I felt something too." Ninten also agreed. Ness quickly turned facing forward and scanned the area. The atmosphere was once again tense, quiet, and still. Slightly holding his breath, Ness felt the ground shake once more. Then a loud thundering roar echoed through the forest and made everyone yelp in surprise. Then, quite suddenly, bunches of green, squid-like arms shot up from the ground, one doing so right in front of Lucas.

With a scream, Lucas felt himself freeze there, far too terrified to move. Ness turned quickly to the blond from the sound of his distressed voice and ran over in a heartbeat. As he drew closer, the capped boy felt something surge through him. It started in his whole body and went right to his fingertips, a warm kind of feeling that intensified. With this, Ness jumped into the air and pointed a finger directly at the squid arm that was about to wrap around Lucas.

"PK Fire α!" Ness's yell sounded as a burst of flame came from the tips of his fingers and made contact with the group of writhing squid arms. Then as the spark of power faded, he landed beside Lucas and flashed a confident smile. The blonde's eyes averted Ness's gaze as he grinned slightly back.

"Erm... thanks Ness." Lucas spoke, feeling both grateful and embarrassed. How many times has he put himself into situations where Ness had to rescue him? It happened so often, however that didn't seem to phase the raven-haired boy.

"Don't mention it!" Exclaimed Ness. The feeling of his friends being okay always made Ness feel better inside. The feeling was short-lived this time once Ness remembered they where in the middle of a battle. Quickly turning to his left he caught the sight of bright, blinding, PSI energy as Ninten fired a couple shots of PK Beam γ at more tentacles. Beside him, Claus was swinging away with his sword that glowed a bright yellow. The orange-haired boy locked eyes with Ness and motioned for the two of them to come over for help.

Ness quickly acknowledged this and didn't hesitate to assist. In a hurry, he grabbed the hand of Lucas and rushed over, practically dragging the still terrified boy. Ness felt Lucas stumble behind for a bit before he was finally on his feet. The ground rumbled as new, slightly stronger squid-like arms climbed up from below to replace the destroyed ones. Eyes glaring, Ness had a new target.

"Alright Lucas! I'm gonna let go!" Ness told him while keeping his sight focused ahead. "Go see if you can flank these things from behind!" Lucas simply accepted the command with a nod. Although he was hesitant, Lucas ran the other way once their hands had disconnected. This left Ness still running the same way as he neared closer to the still towering arm.

Ness could feel another smile come across his face. The rush of air in his face, the adrenaline making him feel stronger and faster. This was the feeling he lived for and it had been so long since Ness felt this way. Upon getting closer to his enemy, Ness could feel the ground tremble as the giant squid arm felt the bat wielding boy draw near. Before he knew it, Ness was flung to the side in a whiplash.

Snapping out of the slight daze he was in, Ness rolled over on the leaf cover group and gained back his composure. The arm that had wacked him was now pounding away at a shield that Ninten made to cover him and the twins. Neither of them looked in the best shape. Eyes wide, Ness prepared to sprint over, but was immediately caught by his legs and brought upwards by yet another squid arm. Out of surprise, Ness dropped his baseball bat when he tried to get away.

"Argh, guys!" He yelled out to the other boys below, but all he could do was helplessly watch as Ninten collapsed, his shield going with it. Lucas with a yelp immediately went to Ninten's aid while Claus attempted PK Freeze γ.

That's when he noticed it. Out of the all the constant fighting, Ness had seen no sign of Travis. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even heard or saw him the moment the battle had started. Ness's smile was long gone by now and he began to shake with worry.

"Where's Travis?!" Ness attempted once more to call out to his friends. Only Claus however managed to hear and quickly scaned the area. Then he saw the brown-haired boy was sleeping ever so peacefully on the forest floor. Claus couldn't have looked more shocked.

"He's... Travis is sleeping!!!" He screamed and Lucas gave Claus a look upon hearing his words.

"How?! What do you mean?!" The blonde cried. Ness just looked down with wide eyes, then he began to squirm to try and get out of the grasp of the squid arm. 

"Wake him! Wake him up!" At this point, Ness was yelling out as loud as he could. He was so confident in thinking they all could win this, but now look at the place they were in. The capped boy then stopped his struggling noticing that the rumbling sounds from before sounded way more intense now. 

Before anything else was said or done, the ground from beneath the four boys that Ness was looking down at collapsed. Everyone was unprepared and didn't have time to grab any ledges. 

Claus was holding on tightly to the dreaming Travis as he fell with his eyes shut tight. Lucas's eyes however were wide open with shock as he fell with Ninten below. The sight of the boys disappearing and the sounds of their screams was too much for Ness to handle.

"No!" He screamed, a hand outstretched to the ground that was caving in. It seemed to be full of a swallowing darkness that would just keep going forever with no end. Ness once again began to try to escape, more frantically this time. As he did, he felt the arm slither slowly around his body and grow tighter. Ness shuddered as he felt the free space grow smaller and made a small noise as the green arm made way up to his neck. Clenching his fists, Ness let out a blood-curdling scream.

"PK ROCKIN Ω!" His words echoed throughout the trees, shaking the leaves with a huge soundwave. Even the squid arm shook, the sound cutting through like a knife. However, this boy wasn't done yet.

Ness's eyes flashed blue and yellow at a fast rate until, finally, they both stopped at red. Yelling once more, a psychadelic wave of bright, blinding color exploded everything. The green squid arm had been blown to pieces, leaving Ness in the air still screaming. Once he stopped, and the intense, shaking power left his body, Ness began to fall.

The now tired boy fell through the air, his PP level extremely low now from that last attack. His breathing slowed as Ness tried to fight for his consciousness. However, things seemed to grow quieter the closer he was to the ground. He hardly noticed that from beneath the ground the full monster of the green squid arms popped up from hiding.

It was way bigger than what any of the boys expected, and had many rows of ragged teeth. Ness observed this as the huge creature opened it's mouth wide and waited from the falling boy to enter. Ness wanted to get away, but knew this fight had been lost. He thought of this as the small grip he had left on being awake escaped him.

Maybe they could try again...

☆

"Nope! I'm not going to die again!" Lucas's voice brought Ness back to reality. He blinked a couple times for everything seemed so real. Then recognized what was going on.

"Luke we only died one time! And besides, it's all Travis fault for falling asleep." Claus responded with arms crossed.

"Well maybe he was just bored because this was BORING. Claus you said this game would be fun!" Ninten shot at the orange-haired twin who frowned at him in return.

They indeed where actually playing a game no joke. All five the boys were looking down at a D&D map with their player pieces laid down on their sides to resemble death. In front of the player pieces was a big, dark green pawn representing the monster they had just fought in the forest.

A 20 sided dice that was currently on the one side was in front of Ness since he just rolled. As much as Ness didn't understand about this confusing game, he did know that rolling a one meant something bad would happen. They had gotten _a lot_ of those during the whole event. Ness glared at the dice knowing they probably would've beaten the monster if this was real.

"Why is everyone upset with me? Ness's nerd friend Jeff said that we'd like this game. I spent hours last night reading the rule book for this!" Claus complained. Ness held back a laugh at the comment about Jeff. Boy, that was 100% true. Meanwhile, across the table, Travis slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the others. Lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes he asked,

"Did we win?"

"Oh, yeah! You even got the killing blow!" Claus said in the most sarcastic voice possible. Travis smiled happily, not noticing at all that what he said wasn't true.

"Really? Cool." He responded. Claus noticed Travis's smile and his expression softened. Ness heard him let out a soft sigh and noticed that the orange-haired boy decided not to let Travis know the true meaning behind his tone. That was kind of an odd thing for Claus to do. After that, Ness was the next to say something.

"I say next time we want to do something adventurous, we do it for real." These words caught everyone's attention. All of the boys (except Travis who had been daydreaming) looked to Ness as he continued. "Sure, it's been a while since anything exciting happened, but we can't wait around for something. I say we go out and explore a place we've never been before." Ness really hoped that the others would agree with him. He really wanted to go out and feel the same way he felt when they were role playing, only real. Even the thought of being homesick didn't cross Ness's mind he was so eager.

But, before the boys could give a reply, Ness's phone vibrated on the table. Picking up his... smartphone??? Yeah, smartphone. Ness looked at the notification that had popped up. He had gotten a text message, something he was still getting used to ever since Jeff and Loid had given everyone these really weird phones. Looking closer, he could see who had sent it, Paula. Ness didn't even notice that he hadn't even read the text, he was just staring at the name. He sighed to himself.

Paula.

"Did someone text you?" Ness's head shot back up from Lucas's question.

"Oh erm- no! Don't worry about it." The raven-haired boy smiled awkwardly to try and avoid the topic. However, he didn't see how absolutely nosy Ninten was being as he peeked over Ness's shoulder to read the message. Then, he covered up a giggle with his hand. Ness quickly glanced at Ninten giving him a begging look not to speak. The boy with the red bandanna didn't even notice it.

"Guys! Paula just texted Ness!" Exclaimed Ninten with a wide smile on his face. The twins across the table both gasp in response.

"Paula?!" They say and begin to laugh. This caught Travis's attention who got out of his daydreaming world with a shake of his head.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked. Lucas was laughing too hard to reply, so Claus responded instead.

"Ness's _girlfriend_ happened." He spoke with a smug look. Travis almost instantly joined in the laughter. Meanwhile, through all of the comments, Ness sat glaring at everyone.

"You better not do this right now." Muttered the capped boy, but Ness knew already what would happen.

"Oh Ness!~" Claus's impression of Paula rang in Ness's ears and made him want to cringe. He was obviously doing it on purpose, but it still made him want to cry inside.

"I PK Love you so much Ness!~" The orange-hair boy said sweetly as he stood beside Ninten who was trying to keep form exploding of laughter.

"Oh Paula. You set my heart on PK Fire.~" Ninten chuckled as he did a crazy high pitched voice for Ness. Before the raven-haired boy could protest about how wrong his voice sounded, Ness shivered at the sound of fake kissing noises and quiet giggles coming from Travis and Lucas close to his ears.

"We're not dating! She's not my girlfriend!" Ness cried, yet the laughter from before ensued, until Ninten of course stopped abruptly to cough. The small coughs grew and the laughter died immediately once everyone realized what was going on. Then, panic.

"Guys! Ninten won't stop coughing! I think he's wheezing!" Lucas said with wide eyes.

"Don't just stand there! Find his inhaler!" Claus responded. The three boys instantly scattered the living room to search for the lost inhaler while Ninten clasped on the arm of the couch. Ness could see he was trying to speak, but no one could hear over all the screaming and toppling of objects. Then, the capped boy spotted something small catch his eye from the couch, and wouldn't you know.

"Guys! It's under one of the couch pillows." Simply spoke Ness and watched as the panicked boys all lunged for the couch. He could feel a small smile appear on his face. You couldn't blame him for not finding this amusing right? He wasn't laughing at the fact that Ninten was suffering, that wouldn't have been cool, but it was how much chaos happened with the five of them.

Maybe it was that they've been cooped up in one space for so long, or the fact that they all tend to be different when it was just them, but he didn't complain. As a matter of fact, Ness wished that they all had met up sooner. As much as he liked having his other friends around, he could relate more to these guys. He wondered why. They all weren't that identical. Through his thoughts, Ness absentmindedly picked up his phone and read Paula's text that had been sent. It wasn't until he had read it twice before gasping.

"Agh! Fuzzy pickles!" He yelped and looked at the other boys. The others all stopped in place staring right back at Ness looking like they where stuck mid-way in a game of Twister. Travis was beside Ninten and somehow had his hat in hand. Claus for some reason was currently holding Lucas who had Ninten's inhaler in his hand. He was pressing down on the inhaler to activate it and in the awkward silence was the quiet sound of Ninten breathing in the air. Ness stared in deep confusion for several moments before speaking again.

"Don't you guys remember that everyone's having a late night party today?!" Asked Ness.

"Erm... y-yeah." Said Lucas. Everyone else was confused.

"Well, Paula texted me. We're late!" The raven-haired boy added. Now everyone was starting to get it.

"So, how late are we exactly?" Questioned Travis. Ness, not quite knowing, checked the time the message was sent. Once he added the time that they were supposed to be there, his eyes went big.

"Fifteen minutes. We are fifteen minutes late." Ness concluded. It was still as his words sank in. Lucas gulped nervously.

"Do you think that... they'll be mad at us?" He muttered.

"Well," Began Ninten. "The longer we stay here, the more they will be so... PSI Darkness!" From the sound of his voice, Ness only had a second to react before his vision was taken away. He felt himself stumble backwards onto the floor as he heard Ninten running for upstairs.

"Get back here!" He heard Claus yell at Ninten. Then from afar, he heard a door slam shut.

"Hey what the heck?!" Ness exclaimed waving his hands around helplessly in the dark. Soon enough, the lights around him returned and he quickly got up to his feet.

"I wanted the bathroom first!" Ninten called from upstairs with a slight chuckle.

"You could've blinded anyone! Why did you chose me?!" Ness grumbled.

"You take too long!" Was Ninten's last word before the sound of the shower water sounded from then one. Travis raised a brow and shook his head.

"He's one to talk." He spoke and everyone muttered words of agreement. Then the blonde, Lucas, gasped realizing something.

"Guys. There are two bathrooms." Remember the panic from before, yeah, here we are again. Ness ended up taking the second bathroom by using PSI Paralysis Ω to his advantage. Even in a house hold like this, it would normally take the people living there around thirty minutes to get ready while having to rush.

For this house of thirteen year olds and one twelve year old, it would take double take time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to keep this updated!


End file.
